


Control Your Peanut Butter, Control Your Life

by kestra_troi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Crack, Dean Gives Oral Sex, Drabble, Episode: s02e05 Simon Said, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Facials, Immorality, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Problematic Character is Problematic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Episode 5, Season 2, “Simon Said”.Dean and Andy, the suspect, are alone together on a deserted stretch of road. Andy mind-tricks Dean into giving up his Baby, but not before gay oral sex happens of course!This is trash, but it's my trash, and I need to take it out, so here you go!





	Control Your Peanut Butter, Control Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> So, the notion for this drabble popped into my head a century ago (metaphorically) when I first watched this episode on air. It’s popped up from time to time since then, but I never really had the gumption to do anything with it. I did today. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this ridiculous piece of shameless, problematic smut. Kudos and comments welcome!
> 
> Title is a paraphrase of a Bill Watterson quote.

Coming to a stop, Andy put his wheels in park. He checked his rearview mirror and saw the Chevy Impala following him pull over too not far behind him. He shook his head. “Not cool, dude,” he muttered to himself. “Seriously, not cool.”

He opened his door and got out. He waved hello to the G-man and the guy nodded back. He, at least, had the decency to look embarrassed being caught red-handed. Andy smiled and sauntered over. _This place looks totally different in daylight_ , he passively noticed. The G-man cranked his window down. Andy strode up to the driver’s side and rested his arm above the window, so he could peek inside. “Sweet ride, bro,” he genuinely acknowledged in lieu of a standard greeting.

“Thanks,” Dean muttered, uncomfortably. His hands stayed on the steering wheel, tense and ready to spring into action. Just waiting for the other shoe to drop. He shrugged one shoulder as if to say he got that compliment a lot. “Yeah, she’s a beaut.”

 _So, he’s one of those dudes…_ Andy nodded politely and spared a glanced at all the leather. _Got a whole 50s, biker feel without the bike._ “You must catch a lot of tail with this bad boy,” Andy assumed. Dean half shrugged again, trying to seem demure, nonchalant, but Andy could see through his studied expression to the smug pride hiding beneath it. _Theory confirmed,_ he noted.

 “Hey, so, uh, have you ever sucked a dick before?” Andy asked out of the blue. Dean opened his mouth. He sputtered a bit. Andy didn’t really listen. _Probably just some of that no-homo, it’s cool if you’re that way but don’t look at me like that or I’ll kick your ass kinda crap._ He shook his head. “Be honest, dude.”

Dean instantly answered in the affirmative. His eyes went wide. He coughed experimentally into his fist like more words might pop out of his mouth if he didn’t and maybe if he coughed he wouldn’t say anything else incriminating. He looked back at Andy and opened his mouth to explain.

“Do you like sucking dick?” Andy pressed before Dean could utter a single syllable. He sounded genuinely curious.

“Yeah,” Dean admitted with a shrug and coy smile. He glanced away, and his eyes widened, at a loss for his own truthfulness. He gripped the steering wheel for dear life. White-knuckling it, Dean cleaned his throat. “Look, uh, Mr. Gallagher—”

“You can call me Andy,” the shaggy-haired, pothead hurriedly interjected. _Being called that makes my skin crawl._ “But be real with me, dude. Have you ever sucked your partner’s dick?”

For a moment, Dean’s mouth just hung open the battle waging in his eyes. His cheeks flushed. “Yeah,” he croaked, like his body tried to strangle the word before he could whisper it.

“That’s cool, bro,” Andy quickly reassured. “Being uptight G-man by day, letting your hair down, by night. I like that. Really humanizes you.”

“Thanks.” Dean mumbled, looking vaguely confused as to whether his statement had been a compliment or an insult.

“You any good at it? Sucking dicks, I mean?” Andy continued.

Dean’s face hardened. _Uh-oh, playtime’s over._ “Look, Andy, uh, Mr. Gallagher—”

 _I’ll take that as a yes._ “I think you should make me a proposition,” Andy recommended cutting Dean off again mid-sentence. “About sucking my dick to, ya know, make up for the whole trailing me thing.”

“Alright,” Dean instantly agreed, his features didn’t soften for a second, but his hands relaxed at the wheel. He sniffed and wiped his nose the way some men do before they start talking seriously, while he scanned the area around them through his windshield.

“Look, man,” he said sounding like a man about to buy drugs for the first time. He turned his attention back to Andy, and grinned charmingly. He eyes danced around flirtatiously. “Seems you and I may have gotten off on the wrong foot. And, uh, since no one’s around,” he indicated the empty fields with his hands. “Maybe I could, uh, interest you in a, uh, little oral sex? Just to, ya know, smooth things out between us?”

“Ya know, I’m not usually into guys,” Andy stated matter-of-factly. “But you certainly are pretty—”

“Thanks, man.” Dean furrowed his brow, his normal irritation at being called ‘pretty’ momentarily breaking through and then sinking below the surface again. He gazed expectantly at Andy and waited for further instructions.

“So, you know what? Just to make you feel better, dude, and ya know to show there’s no hard feelings, I’ll totally let you suck my dick,” Andy agreed. “After, you know, say you’re sorry.”

 “Oh yeah, man, I’m sorry about trailing you,” Dean hastily apologized. “And thanks for letting me make it up to you. That’s really mature of you.”

“Oh, yeah, sure thing, man.” Andy grinned big. _Jackpot! Ya know, maybe I am more into guys than I thought? Or maybe I really am a man-whore?_

Shrugging his shoulders, Andy pulled his grimy, rumpled pants down and shuffled closer to the car. His dick, resting on his tangle of untamed pubes, and only slightly chubbed with interest dangled with each step. “Go ahead, man: blow me and, ya know, make it a good one.”

“Alright.” Briefly taking his eyes off Andy’s flaccid dick, Dean beamed at his new sex partner as if sucking his dick could finally mend their bridges that hadn’t even existed before today. He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned partially out his window.

With one final gaze around the empty fields Dean then took the tip of Andy’s dick into his mouth. _Even his dick tastes like pot_ , Dean silently observed somewhere in the back of his brain, the part of his brain that seriously questioned the logic of him sucking some stranger’s dick by way of apologizing.

Above him, Andy tittered excitedly. Dean looked up at him as he easily swallowed the whole limp cock and sucked attentively.

“ ** _Dude_** ,” Andy giggled in amazement. “This is actually doin’ it for me.”

As if on cue, his dick began to expand. Dean hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head, expertly coaxing the organ to harden fully. He lapped at the pink tip like the lit smear of pre-come tasted like the ambrosia of the gods. Andy smiled back at him. Dean swallowed him down to the base and flicked his tongue against Andy’s musky, ungroomed balls.

“Damn, G-man, you weren’t kidding,” Andy cheered. “You are a cocksucker!”

Dean blushed, slurping noisily on Andy’s dick taking him to the base, repeatedly, with zero gagging, his dick just big enough to make it worthwhile. Andy groaned softly. “Whoa, you’re quality, man. Like seriously, A-grade, cocksucking skills, bro.”

“Thanks, Andy,” Dean replied playing-along like a living3 puppet. He freed his arm and gently fondled Andy’s balls while he resumed sucking.

“Yeah, that’s it, man. Get into it,” Andy lewdly encouraged. “That’s what I like to see: initiative.”

Craning his neck to the side and angling his face, Dean looked up at Andy and seemed to smile around his mouthful. Andy chuckled and stepped a tad closer, while Dean showed-off. He worked Andy’s dick the best he knew how: sucking on it with alternating intensity, sweeping his tongue on the underside, moaning around the head when it reached his throat.

Andy gently cupped the back of Dean’s head, his hips lazily pumping into Dean’s practiced mouth. “This is some good stuff, dude,” he honestly remarked. “You’re a natural.”

“Thanks, Andy,” Dean smiled. He felt pride well-up in his chest. He kissed the leaking slit of Andy’s dick while he held his gaze and licked down the length of the shaft, playfully seductive. He softly tugged Andy’s smelly balls closer to his mouth and lapped at them, wetting them with his tongue.

“Yeah, man. I mean, I figured you would be with those D.S.L.’s of yours, but this is some excellent head, bro,” Andy said offhand.

Abruptly, Dean quirked his head to the side. “D.S.L.’s?”

“Dick-sucking lips,” Andy explained. He pointed his finger at his erection. “Speaking of…”

“Oh. Yes, sir!” Dean winked at him conspiratorially and gobbled down his cock just as enthusiastically as before.

This time Andy thrusted his dick into Dean’s mouth more intently. “You know, I never really considered hooking-up with a guy, before now obviously, but there is something in gay porn I’ve always wanted to try, if you don’t mind?” He asked casually. Dean gurgled around his dick. Andy took that as permission granted. “Alright, cool. Thanks, man.”

Dean was too busy sucking dick to pay much attention to Andy’s rambling. He was completely focused on his task, servicing Andy to best of his ability. _I really need to make good with this guy_ , he kept reminding himself. _I really need to make this good for him…_

“Oh man, I’m gonna nut,” Andy announced. “Hey, man, pop off for a second.”

Reluctantly, Dean complied and gazed up at him waiting for more directions.

“Yeah, keep looking up at me like that,” Andy instructed furiously stroking his dick. “And keep your mouth open just a bit, yeah like that. Thanks for this, man. It’s been a lot of fun.”

“Thank you, Andy, for being awesome. And so, understanding,” Dean goofily returned.

“Oh yeah, dude, totally,” Andy mumbled. He bit his lip. His hand a blur on his spit-slick cock. “Here it comes, dude! Open up!”

Dean held his mouth open and stared into Andy’s closed eyes as ropes of hot come splashed across his face. He didn’t blink, barely even flinched, as Andy coated him with jizz.

“Oh, man!” Andy groaned. _Gys really are better at giving head_ , he thought as more come spurted from his slit in heavy globs. The shooting slowed into a dribble and once the flood stopped entirely he wiped his hand off on Dean’s face and a little bit in his hair as he patted him on the head like a pet. “Thanks, dude! This was awesome!”

“Of course, man,” Dean heartily assured. “Thank you, for going along with it.”

“Sure, sure,” Andy muttered demurely as if the whole thing hadn’t been his idea. _Makes it more fun. More real._ He smacked his dick on Dean’s nose splattering the last drops of his come onto Dean’s clear skin. “Clean me up a bit, dude?”

“Oh, yeah, of course, man. Sorry,” Dean apologized, earnestly suckling the tip of Andy’s cock again, like not doing so without being asked had been an oversight on his part. When Andy’s dick softened entirely and had no trace of come left, Dean sat back in his seat sunny and bright with a job well done.

Andy quickly pulled up his pants.

“You look good like that,” he candidly remarked. “With come on your face. A nice glaze is good for your skin, too. You should wear it more often.”

“I will, man, thanks.” Dean said not even really noticing the come painted on his face. A string of which dangled precariously on his chin. It plopped onto his shirt, narrowly missing his tie, and he didn’t react in the slightest.  

“Yeah so, I think you should give me your car,” Andy suggested.

“Okay,” Dean agreed. Andy moved aside and let Dean step out. He swopped in instantly. Dean closed the door for him, his hands resting at the bottom of the windowsill. He tapped out a simple beat.

“Heeeey, way nice,” Andy lauded. He turned the ignition and the engine roared to life. He rubbed his hands excitedly. “Awesome car, dude.”

“Thanks, man.”

“You might want to step back,” Andy warned. “I’m gonna take your car for a little joyride.”

“Oh, alright,” Dean said wishing him a good time as he stepped away from his beloved Impala.

Andy looked Dean over one final time and saw the bulge in his slacks. “You really do like sucking dick, huh, G-man?”

“Yeah,” Dean reaffirmed. He put his hands on his hips, pushing his suit jacket further off his frame, making his chubby that much more obvious. _Proud as a peacock,_ Andy joked. _With my nut on his face._

“Well, later!” He offered Dean a two-finger wave and shifted the Chevy into gear. He drove off in his stolen ride, blaring the radio, and speeding down the deserted backroad returning to town, leaving Dean in the dust.

Waving goodbye, Dean watched him go, still grinning and loony from being whammied.

Gradually, his smile faded. Slowly, coming back to himself he hurriedly and futilely searched around him for the car he knew wasn’t there anymore. He glimpsed at his erection and frowned feeling something wet on his face. He brought his hand up and hollered, “Son of a bitch!”


End file.
